


Love on Earth.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi no sabe cómo cortejar a Furi!, Akashi y Furihata están enamorados, El AU de la GOM donde son extraterrestres que nadie pidió, F/F, Implied Mpreg, Los extraterrestres se enamoran de los humanos, M/M, No Beta, y aun así escribí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Cuando Kuroko se presentó ante ellos como un miembro para el equipo de baloncesto, Furihata cree que debería haberles dicho en ese ese instante que su razón principal para unirse al club fue porque estaba buscando a un humano adecuado para aparearse y crear la siguiente generación de monstruos espaciales.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki mentioned, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou mentioned, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi mentioned, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya mentioned, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta mentioned, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. ¡Quiero reproducirme contigo!

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches tengan ustedes.
> 
> Ahora, despues de leer tal vez queden totalmente ¿WTF? como yo, pero en mi defensa... 
> 
> jajajaja, lo admito no tengo como explicar esto.
> 
> Solo lee y dime que tal.

Cuando Kuroko se presentó ante ellos como un miembro para el equipo de baloncesto, Furihata cree que debería haberles dicho en ese ese instante que su razón principal para unirse al club fue porque estaba buscando a un humano adecuado para aparearse y crear la siguiente generación de monstruos espaciales.

También, debió haberles dicho que él no era un ser humano sino alguna clase de ser del espacio exterior, pero para ser justos con Kuroko, su color de cabello y su talento para desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo, si eso no les dijo que algo era extraño con el chico, entonces Furihata fue el único que lo pensó.

Además de su extraño encantamiento con Kagami Taiga y esa extraña forma de llamarlo su luz.

Pero de igual manera, nadie creería que los seres de otros planetas existen y si lo hacen, no creerías que lucen tal y como un humano normal, excepto por el extraño color de cabello, ojos y un talento excepcional en el baloncesto o en su defecto por cualquier otro deporte.

La cuestión es que al menos Furihata no lo habría tratado diferente solo porque Kuroko nació en un planeta distinto, no está seguro, pero eso deber ser algún tipo de racismo interespacial, no deberías juzgar a nadie por el planeta en donde nació.

Y Kuroko era un buen extraterrestre, no va por ahí eligiendo personas al azar para hacer algún tipo de abducción, tampoco lo ha visto secuestrar vacas con su nave espacial (¿él incluso tiene una? ¿Y si la tiene, le permitiría verla?), la mitad de esto es sarcasmo y la otra mitad es verdad.

Kuroko solo está interesado en Kagami Taiga. Y el tonto del baloncesto, de alguna manera también está interesado en Kuroko.

¡Qué también es una cosa buena, Furihata no está en contra de los homosexuales (porque incluso si Kuroko puede crear y mantener una vida dentro de él, es un macho) ni en las relaciones entre un extraterrestre y un ser humano! ¡Mientras ambos estén de acuerdo!

El castaño suspiró y tomó su bicicleta, hoy fue un día de muchas revelaciones. Algunas más increíbles que otras.

¡Él realmente tiene un amigo que no es de este planeta! ¿Qué tan irreal suena eso? Tiene que pellizcar las mejillas y contener un grito y algunas lágrimas por el dolor para estar cien por ciento seguro de que no es un sueño.

No lo es, confirmó mientras la zona afectada comienza a tornarse roja y Furihata frota el lugar para calmar un poco el dolor.

Hace cinco horas a Furihata pudieron preguntarle si creía en los extraterrestres y él habría respondido con un "tal vez" porque los humanos no pueden ser tan egoístas como para pensar que son los únicos en este universo tan basto; pero ahora Furihata acaba de conocer a uno, era el amigo de uno y en una posibilidad de uno en un billón, conocía a más de uno.

Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsuchi, Aomine Daiki y Akashi Seijuro.

La temida Generación de los Milagros, era realmente y en todo sentido "la generación de los milagros".

Porque todos y cada uno de ellos creará un milagro, según las propias palabras de Kuroko, se acerca su ciclo de reproducción y al parecer todos y cada uno de sus compañeros ya ha elegido a una pareja humana con quienes tendrán bebés (bebés extraterrestres, Furihata se pregunta cómo serán, aunque Kuroko le quitó la ilusión de tentáculos y ventosas).

Para Kise es Kasamatsu, Murasakibara e Himuro y de alguna manera el gigante y el tigre se quedarán como familia, Aomine fue conquistado con los manjares que Sakurai le ofreció, Midorima se vio atrapado por la alegría de Takao y Momoi fue hechizada por la falta de senos de Riko.

Pero lo que más lo sorprendió es que incluso Akashi se había interesado por un humano y se preguntó qué clase de humano pudo llamar la atención del Emperador.

La primera vez que lo conoció, el recuerdo de un par de tijeras, unos ojos fríos y letales, así como uno de sus mejores amigos siendo atacado con filosas tijeras por el dueño de tales ojos, fluye como el río y le causan una especie de escalofrío.

Su segundo encuentro no fue mejor ni menos aterrador, al ser enviado a marcar al capitán de Rakuzan que fue protagonista de sus pesadillas durante los últimos días, Furihata puede haber hecho el ridículo frente al extraterrestre.

Su tercer y último encuentro fue en el cumpleaños (que su equipo realizó en casa del tigre) de Kuroko. Vergonzosamente se desmayó frente a Akashi Seijuro y al despertar su cabeza había estado reposando en el regazo de Akashi todo el tiempo y no pareció importarle, simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa hermosa cuando timida y torpemente se disculpó.

Akashi en realidad fue amable con él, durante la celebración mantuvieron charlas fútiles, y las risas no faltaron, en ese entonces nadie sabía aún que todos ellos eran seres espaciales y aunque lo hubieran sabido, Furihata cree que nada habría cambiado en absoluto.

Porque todos ellos son más humanos que los propios humanos.

Así que no fue una sorpresa del todo que Akashi pudiera interesarse en alguien, o que pudiera ser amable con alguien, lo fue con él.

Pero si era honesto, estaba un poco curioso sobre la persona que eligió para ser su compañero y ser la "madre" de sus hijos. Seguramente fue por esa curiosidad que contra todos sus principios de no meterse en donde no lo llaman, Furihata abrió su boca para preguntar.

—¿Quién le interesó a Akashi? — Kiyoshi-senpai a través de la pantalla de la computadora y todos lo senpais, así como Kagami, Kawahara y Fukuda miran a Kuroko, todos habían tenido curiosidad, Midorima elige mirar en otra dirección y Takao apoya la pregunta del castaño, verdaderamente intrigado por el tipo de persona que podría llamar la atención de la pequeña cereza absoluta.

Kuroko pudo o no usar sus habilidades para desaparecer y no contestar esa pregunta, aunque y no está seguro, le pareció que Kuroko le dedicó una mirada difícil de discernir especialmente a él.

¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!

Furihata monta su bicicleta y está listo para ir a casa.

Mañana tienen el día libre y Furihata quiere aprovecharlo al máximo, ¡Él va a dormir hasta tarde y ver su película favorita mientras come algunas golosinas! 

Las estrellas en el cielo están especialmente hermosas hoy, Furihata sonríe y deja que el viento se lleve todas sus preocupaciones y molestias, incluso sus lágrimas, pretender que no le dolió en el corazón saber que Akashi había elegido a alguien para ser su compañero fue bastante difícil, tal vez, la mirada que Kuroko le dedicó fue porque ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia el excapitán de Teiko, ahora capitán de Rakuzan y recientemente un extraterreste, si antes pensó que su amor era imposible, ahora es imposible en niveles interespaciales, si eso existe.

Akashi y él han formado una extraña amistad en base a mensajes de texto, desde la última vez que se vieron e intercambiaron números de teléfono celular, Akashi ha sido diligente en los mensajes, como si fuera una obligación saludarlo por el día, preguntar qué tal fue su día en la escuela por la tarde y finalmente desear buenas noches. Al principio fue abrumador para Furihata, sin embargo, encontró entrañable la forma en que Akashi se esforzó para hacer un espacio en su agenda y escribirle.

¿Cómo podría no enamorase de él?

Obviamente, Furihata nunca espero que estos sentimientos sean devueltos.

Y mientras piensa en Akashi, su compañero y bebés, Furihata inconscientemente frota su propio estómago.

A él no le importaría llevar a los hijos de Akashi.

Kuroko dijo que la reproducción para su especie es bastante especial, él como un macho femenino puede embarazarse porque su cuerpo está hecho para eso, sin embargo, para los machos masculinos es de vital importancia buscar una pareja adecuada que pueda adaptarse a todos los cambios que sufrirá durante la "incubación".

Todos los machos masculinos de su especie tienen los medios para adecuar a su pareja, en este caso un macho humano, depositando dentro de él un órgano especial que reemplaza al útero de las hembras y de los machos femeninos. 

Todo puede sonar bastante complicado, pero en realidad, es bastante fácil e indoloro, dijo el extraterrestre de cabello verde.

Furihata dobla la esquina y está cerca de casa, se hizo un poco tarde, pero mientras más preguntas hacían, más curiosidad tenían y nadie había querido irse si los demás no lo hacían.

Aunque Furihata se aseguró de enviarle un mensaje a su madre, en realidad nadie esperaba en casa esta noche, su padre trabajaba fuera de la ciudad y solo venía a casa los fines de semana, su madre se quedaría tarde en el trabajo y su hermano mayor tenía un proyecto que estaba tomando mucho de su tiempo, ser estudiante de último año en la universidad está devorando su alma, probablemente llegaría mucho más tarde a casa que él, solo para irse directo a la cama. 

Se baja de su bicicleta y camina el trayecto que falta.

El verano casi está aquí y el interhigh está cerca, no está seguro si Kuroko podrá jugar o si la entrenadora seguirá siendo su entrenadora durante el tiempo que duren sus embarazos.

Furihata está verdaderamente intrigado por eso, ¿los embarazos extraterrestres duran lo mismo que el de los humanos? Él tiene muchas preguntas, pero piensa que es desconsiderado preguntar, especialmente desde que él no tiene por qué sentir curiosidad por algo que nunca va a experimentar, ese tipo de curiosidad o miedo, debería ser de Takao, no obstante, el niño parece desinteresado, seguramente Midorima Shintaro ya lo informo de cada una de las cosas que necesita ser informado.

—Kouki. — Furihata piensa que está alucinando cuando escucha al hom-, no, al extraterrestre de sus sueños llamarlo por su nombre, porque una cosa es leerlo en los mensajes y otra completamente diferente es escucharlo de sus labios y con su voz, hermosamente masculina, sensual y caliente.

Akashi Seijuro está de pie, fuera de su casa, frente a él.

—¿Akashi-kun? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Estás bien? — Furihata deja la bicicleta y se acerca al ser pelirrojo con prisa y preocupación, porque Kioto está demasiado lejos de Tokio.

Akashi luce sorprendido con esta acción y por un segundo Furihata también, hasta que Furihata entiende, porque ahora él sabe y Akashi sabe que Furihata lo sabe.

Que no es un humano.

Furihata sonríe y extiende sus manos para sujetar la mano de Akashi, son un poco más grandes y mucho más cálidas, sus dedos son delgados y largos y se entrelazan con los suyos, Akashi lo sujeta con fuerza y deja que Furihata los guíe hasta su casa, sin embargo, ya no siente miedo.

Este es el poder que este simple humano tiene en él. Una sonrisa y una simple acción son suficientes para tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que todo está bien.

—Yo... — Akashi se siente estúpido, él había tenido hasta hace cinco minutos un gran, diligente y convincente discurso de porque Furihata debería elegirlo a él, en lugar de una humana, como potencial pareja para criar niños. No obstante, ahora mismo lo único que puede decir es esto: — ... estaba tratando de demostrar que era la mejor opción para tí.

Furihata parpadea y ladeo su rostro, confundido.

Akashi quiere besarlo, pero no lo hará, no hasta que Furihata esté de acuerdo con ello y sepa que hay detrás de ese "primer" beso.

—Cuando apuñale a Kagami, creí que estaba interesado en tí, por la forma en que te toco y te defiende, por eso, intenté demostrar que era mejor que él para protegerte a ti y a nuestra descendencia. — Furihata cree haber escuchado "nuestra descendencia", pero sinceramente no cree que sea correcto. — Todo este tiempo, solo quería demostrar que era tu mejor opción, pero Kuroko me informo que los métodos de cortejo de nuestro planeta son un poco inadecuados, especialmente para ti.

Y realmente había funcionado, como dijo Kuroko, cuando Akashi dejó de demostrar su poder y mostró su parte más débil, Furihata se había acercado por sí solo, incluso pudo conseguir el número de teléfono del niño sin tener que tomarlo por medios despóticos, como amenazar a sus amigos, ordenarle a Kuroko que se lo dé o tomarlo el mismo del celular del niño.

—Akashi-kun... ¿qué...? — ¿Qué está tratando de decir?

—Estoy tratando de decir que me gustas, quiero que seas mi compañero y quiero reproducirme contigo.

Bien, eso no sonó diligente o convincente en absoluto. Fue, por mucho, la peor forma de pedirlo, especialmente después de que Furihata sabe la verdad, porque el hecho de que Furihata acepte lo que es y no lo rechaza, hay una diferencia abismal entre sonreírle y tomar su mano y ser su compañero durante lo que reste de sus vidas y criar niños juntos.

Pero Furihata Kouki, es, por muchas razones el humano a quien Akashi eligió, la única persona que supera sus expectativas de formas magistrales y Akashi no puede pedir más que esto para el resto de su vida.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Akashi-kun también me gusta, quiero ser tu compañero y definitivamente quiero tener a tus bebés! (Aun si no hay tentáculos y ventosas)—Furihata se lanzó a sus brazos y si no fuera Akashi quien lo recibió, seguramente ambos habrían caído al césped. Furihata se río, y lloró mientras se alzó de puntillas para besar fugazmente los labios del pelirrojo. 

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Akashi dejará atrás su estupefacción por las acciones del castaño en sus brazos.

Furihata nunca dejará de sorprenderlo.

—Así que estás dispuesto, ¿eh? — Akashi besa de nuevo a Furihata, despues de todo, no tiene caso que se siga reprimiendo ahora, cuando fue Furihata quien lo besó primero.

_Debería decirle._

—¡Por supuesto! — Otro beso.

Akashi se ríe.

—Supongo entonces que el secuestro queda descartado. — Akashi mira a Furihata y Furihata está cien por ciento seguro que no es una broma, Akashi realmente podría haberlo secuestrado en caso de haberse negado, pero eso nunca pasaría, él estaba locamente enamorado de él.

—Si, gracias por no secuestrarme. — Es el turno de Furihata para reir.

Akashi asiente una vez y envuelve a Furihata en sus brazos, el plan de secuestro estuvo vigente desde la primera vez que vio a Furihata detrás de Kuroko en su primera reunión. Akashi se sintió extrañamente atraído por ese niño tembloroso y asustado, un segundo después decidió que ese niño tendría que ser la "madre" de sus crías sin importar que.

Akashi apretó más su abrazo si fue posible, si antes fue protector y posesivo con Furihata, ahora, no sabía cómo controlar el deseo de tenerlo solo para él y evitar que otros vean a su nueva pareja.

A su... ¿cómo lo llaman los humanos?

¿Esposa?


	2. Extra.

Akashi está en medio de su práctica matutina cuando recibe una llamada.

Es Kuroko.

De nuevo, ha sido Kuroko durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Y Akashi puede adivinar porque lo llama tan insistentemente.

Akashi finalmente contesta, su sonrisa se amplía cuando escucha los gritos de su amigo.

—¿TE CASASTE CON ÉL Y NI SIQUIERA LE DIJISTE? — Furihata ahora es para Kuroko un mar interminable del aroma de Akashi, nadie de su especie que no este apareada, querría acercarse al niño que emite un aroma tan potente y peligroso, eso lo hace sentir orgulloso.

Esa es una solo otra ventaja de su unión, Akashi no tendrá que preocuparse de que Furihata le sea arrebatado, incluso si lo hacen o si Furihata escapa, Akashi siempre sabrá dónde buscarlo.

Akashi sonríe y escucha un pequeño "crack" en la línea, está seguro que eso fue Kuroko rompiendo su teléfono sin querer, debe estar realmente enojado.

—En mi defensa — Akashi dice, hay silencio del otro lado de la línea, pero el pelirrojo puede escuchar su respiración no tan calmada. — Furihata me beso primero.


	3. Extra II

— ¿Perdóname? — Kuroko lo miró, y Akashi se sintió levemente orgulloso de hacer que el de cabello azul celeste que siempre llevaba consigo ese rostro de indiferencia y sin un ápice interés, le mostró una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, añadido un toque de terror.

Lejos de ellos, el resto de la generación milagrosa y algunos otros compañeros de sus respectivos equipos estaban enfrentándose dentro de la cancha de baloncesto, humanos y seres de otro planeta, jugando juntos. Aunque, por el momento ningún humano lo sabe, Akashi solo espera que cuando llegue el momento de decirles la verdad, sigan a su lado, que no les teman, especialmente los humanos que sus amigos han elegido para ser sus parejas.

Especialmente el humano que él eligió para ser su pareja y la madre de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, Furihata Kouki no necesita saber que él no es un ser humano para tenerle miedo.

Y Akashi no sabe porque.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

La ceja derecha de Akashi se arqueó, encontrando estúpido el tener que repetir lo que dijo, porque su especie tiene una audición superior a la de los humanos, Kuroko lo había escuchado, igual que todos sus compañeros en la cancha de baloncesto, a casi quince metros de donde estaban ellos, la forma en que Kise y Aomine voltearon a verlo o como Midorima casi falló su tiro, Murasakibara casi dejando caer sus amados dulces y la sonrisa de "es un chisme picante que no me pienso perder" de Momoi, son el indicativo de que, efectivamente, Akashi dijo lo que dijo y Kuroko escucho perfectamente lo que dijo.

—Estoy interesado en cortejar a Furihata. — Como una especie diferente a la humana, Akashi sabe perfectamente que Kuroko ha acogido a su equipo como parte de su familia, entonces, él sabe lo posesivos y sobreprotectores que es su especie con lo que considera preciado para ellos, especialmente su familia y sus parejas e hijos.

Es así para todos, es especialmente así para él.

Por eso, si cualquiera de sus compañeros no humanos, intentarán salir con alguien de su equipo de baloncesto, le gustaría al menos, saber eso y no perder la calma cuando de pronto alguien de su equipo llegue a la práctica apestando al aroma de su compañero.

Estaría _muy molesto_ si eso sucediera.

—Deseo hacerlo mi pareja y, por supuesto quiero que Furihata sea la "madre" de mi descendencia, nuestra descendencia.

Su especie fue muy diferente a cualquier otro, humano o no humano, porque a diferencia de ellos, su especie era monógama, lo que significa que solo amarían a una sola persona por el resto de sus vidas.

Vidas que dependen completamente de la vida de su pareja. Es decir, en el momento en que sus parejas mueran, ellos también lo harán, por esa razón, muchos buscan parejas que vivan más allá de los pocos años que viven los humanos, en otro planeta, en otra galaxia o en otro universo, no hay algo como un límite.

Se pensaría que, sabiendo esto, no muchos de su especie opten por intentar encontrar a su preciosa pareja en el planeta tierra, porque los humanos son tan frágiles que pueden morir tan fácilmente, por algún accidente, por una enfermedad, por un simple resfriado o por comer algo que no deberían haber comido.

Sin embargo, su propia madre es una humana.

Su abuelo fue un humano.

Hay algo misterioso, mágico, encantador y único en estas personas tan frágiles y efímeras, que, contradictoriamente los hace perfectos.

Pero Akashi no lo entendió, es decir, su madre era una mujer sumamente hermosa y fuerte, por eso pudo comprender porque su padre la hizo su compañera, pero más allá de eso, Akashi no entiende porqué querrían casarse con un humano que tiene un promedio de vida de 79 años, es una vida demasiado corta para disfrutar.

Akashi no entendió a Kuroko, Midorima, Momoi, Aomine, Kise o Murasakibara cuando cada uno de ellos eligió a un humano.

Al menos no hasta que conoció a Furihata Kouki, en la forma de un niño tembloroso que se quedó cuando él le ordenó marcharse, todos sus sensores se activaron automáticamente.

Él entendió porque querrías vivir, así sean 79 años, 15 años, 2 años o un solo mes al lado de una persona, al lado de la persona que amas.

Sino tomó a Furihata en ese mismo instante y lo llevó con él, fue porque no quería asustar más al niño humano que lo veía con verdadero terror justo después de intentar apuñalar a Kagami.

Demostrar que era mejor que todos, no solo Kagami (pero fue Kagami quien tocó tan naturalmente a su futura esposa) en cualquier aspecto, se considera parte del cortejo de su especie.

Como los chocolates, las flores y poemas lo era para los humanos, algunos bailes o cantos de las aves o como un pingüino macho que infla su pecho y le regala a la hembra una piedra.

—Necesito tu ayuda. — Akashi pidió y Kuroko tuvo que admitir que fue un gran cambio, porque Akashi está pidiendo que lo ayude en lugar de simplemente ordenarle. — Yo no comprendo del todo a los huma... no, ciertamente los comprendo, sin embargo, es el humano Furihata Kouki el que me causa desconcierto.

¿Por qué Furihata lloró cuando le demostró su poder dentro de la cancha de baloncesto durante su enfrentamiento en la Winter Cup?

¿No hizo Furihata lo mismo cuando intento marcarlo o cuando encesto?

—Akashi-kun... en primer lugar, deja de aterrorizar a mi amigo, por favor.

Kise y Aomine chocaron entre sí con demasiada fuerza, Midorima finalmente falló el tiro decisivo para su equipo, Murasakibara ni siquiera lloro por el maibu en el piso y Momoi se ríe extremadamente fuerte, sosteniendo su estómago y casi queriendo besar a su Tetsu-kun. 


	4. No quiero el divorcio.

Furihata se mantiene con la cabeza abajo, mirando el suelo de la cancha, reluciente en algunos lugares, pero sucio en otros, debido a que, todos en el club de baloncesto se juntaron a su alrededor olvidándose de limpiar, gracias al escándalo que Kuroko hizo nada más atravesó la puerta del gimnasio.

El extraterrestre de cabello azul celeste se trasformo repentinamente de un extraterrestre adolescente de sonrisa casi invisible y actitud indiferente a un extraterrestre adolescente que lanzo un par de maldiciones en un idioma que nadie reconocía y que sospechaban no era de la tierra, además de la forma en que rápidamente se alejó de Furihata.

Todos dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviesen haciendo, cuando Kuroko se desplazó desde un lado de la cancha hasta el lado opuesto, Fukuda, Kawahara y Kagami dejaron de limpiar la cancha, Izuki dejo a medias un juego de palabras, Hyuga no lanzo con suficiente fuerza el balón y cayo antes de llegar a la cesta, Riko soltó su silbato y Koganei y Mitobe simplemente vieron este extraño acto desde las bancas, donde ajustaban las agujetas de sus tenis antes de salir y practicar un poco sus dribles.

Inclusos Furihata se mostró sorprendido por este acto de extremo rechazo, claramente dirigido solo a él, porque la mirada celeste del extraterrestre nunca se despegó de él.

—Oi, Kuroko... ¿Qué sucede? — Kagami es el primero en decir algo, sin embargo, Kuroko no responde su pregunta, en su lugar, el extraterrestre luce molesto, muy, muy molesto.

—Que. Te. Hizo. Akashi. — Kuroko habla, cada palabra arrastrando su molestia. Furihata no sabe que contestar, guarda silencio, siente que sus mejillas arden por la intensa mirada de todos sus compañeros, especialmente la mirada penetrante de Kuroko, que luce muy molesto, pero, algo dentro de Furihata le dice que esa molestia, esa irritación no es dirigida a él, sino a Akashi.

Luego, Furihata se entera del porqué del enojo de Kuroko.

—¿TE CASASTE CON ÉL Y NI SIQUIERA LE DIJISTE?

Furihata estaría más sorprendido de escuchar a Kuroko gritar, si no fuesen las palabras que el extraterrestre grito mucho más importante que señalarle a Kuroko cuan extraño es verlo tan alterado, Furihata se sonroja, pero luego intenta hablar con el de cabello azul celeste sin que ninguna palabra salga de su boca que cierra y abre como un pez fuera del agua, luchando por respirar...

¿Casarse? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Él y Akashi?

Furihata está bastante seguro que él y Akashi no hicieron nada parecido como casarse, simplemente se besaron, hablaron un momento antes de que Akashi regresara a Kioto, y volvieran a besarse en el marco de su puerta antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y sus manos agitándose, Akashi se da media vuelta cuando solo ha avanzado tres metros y vuelve a sonreír y despedirse, Furihata no se mueve hasta que Akashi desaparece con la obscuridad de la noche.

Luego, el día siguiente Furihata se levanta con un mensaje de texto de Akashi y entonces, el castaño descubre que no es un sueño, que lo que paso el día anterior; Akashi fuera de su casa, Akashi confesando que le gustaba, que quería que fuese su compañero y la "madre" de sus hijos, el beso, la felicidad, el amor...

_Akashi_

_7:45 a.m._

_**Buenos días, Kouki.** _

_**Te amo.** _

Todo fue real.

Escuchan un crack que viene del teléfono celular de Kuroko, el extraterrestre realmente se siente molesto, Akashi lo sabe mejor que nadie, los de su clase suelen ser extremadamente territoriales y protectores con las personas que les importan, especialmente con su familia, pareja e hijos.

Kuroko sabía que Akashi estaba interesado en Furihata, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora que Furihata llego a la práctica de la mañana oliendo a Akashi.

—En mi defensa — Akashi dice, Kuroko espera pacientemente una explicación, aunque probablemente no dejara de sentirse molesto, como si le hubiesen robado a un hermano. Ahora no puede estar cerca de Furihata sin sentir cierta molestia por el fuerte aroma de Akashi impregnado en su ser, no es como un perfume que permanece algunas horas y luego el aroma se vuelve débil hasta que finalmente desaparece, tampoco puede ser lavado, no importa cuantas duchas tome Furihata, el aroma de Akashi está ahí, es como un gran anuncio, es una advertencia, es el aroma de la pertenencia.

"No te acerques."

El pelirrojo se ríe y Kuroko se molesta más. Akashi nunca dijo nada sobre casarse con Furihata, no todavía al menos.

Akashi dijo que quería hacer las cosas apropiadamente, y había sido paciente, demostrando un ápice de su propia "humanidad" cuando se acercó a Furihata y trato de cortejar al humano como se hace en la tierra, aunque primero tuvo que lograr que el niño no le tuviese miedo y que el niño quisiese hablar con él.

Las cosas marchaban bien, Furihata se olvidó fácilmente del aterrador Akashi Seijuro que intento apuñalar a su compañero de equipo y rápidamente abrazo al amable y dulce Akashi que conoció a lo largo de los meses.

Kuroko no estaba ciego, sabia y aceptaba que Furihata estaba enamorado de Akashi, sin embargo, ¿Cómo termino de esta manera? Kuroko esperaba una noticia agradable el día de hoy, ya que sabía que Akashi le pediría a Furihata salir con él, eso fue aceptable. Pero, esto... esto está en un nivel demasiado alto.

— Furihata me beso primero.

El extraterrestre de cabello azul celeste abre sus ojos con sorpresa... Si, ese es un detalle que olvido mencionar, la noche del viernes pasado cuando se despidió de Furihata.

(Los humanos tienen rituales extraños para enlazar su vida con la de otra persona, es casi lo mismo para ellos, mientras los humanos firman documentos en un registro civil o dan sus votos en una iglesia para un ser al que llaman Dios; los de su especie solo necesitan un beso luego de ser correspondidas por las parejas que eligieron, es un cambio en la química de sus cuerpos, que se produce casi automáticamente, listos para perfumar a sus parejas tan pronto sus labios se unen, es la manera más fácil de lograrlo, es un método que evoluciono en su planeta.)

Eso no hace que Kuroko se sienta menos enojado con Akashi.

  
  


* * *

—¡Sabes, me siento como si hubiese perdido! — Takao se ríe suavemente, sin saber si puede reírse abiertamente o comenzar a llorar y reírse al mismo tiempo. —Solo un poco.

Furihata se sonroja, la última vez que se vieron, Furihata se sentía un poco envidioso de la relación del pelinegro de Shutoku con el extraterrestre de cabello verde, se siente un poco extraño volver a verlos tres días despues, sabiendo que ahora está casado con Akashi Seijuro, al menos, casado dentro de las leyes de su planeta natal.

—¡No sabía que darle un beso, nos convertiría automáticamente en esposos! — El castaño dice, porque quiere dejar en claro esto, no fue realmente su intención forzar su unión, pero ¿Cómo se supone que él sepa estas cosas?

Kuroko nunca le dijo nada ¡Pero tampoco era su responsabilidad decirlo!

Y Akashi ni siquiera pudo decir algo ¡Antes de que Furihata, valiente pero estúpidamente lo besara primero!

El castaño cubre su rostro, está ardiendo, la vergüenza hace hervir la sangre bajo su piel. Lejos de ellos, Kuroko, Midorima, Kise y Aomine los observan, desde una distancia prudente, fuera del restaurante donde, a petición de Takao se reunieron hoy, luego de saber que Akashi y el chico de Seirin oficialmente, bajo todas las leyes del planeta de su novio, estaban casados ahora.

—¡De todos modos ya están casados ahora! — Takao se alzó de hombros, sonando verdaderamente feliz. —Puedes besarlo siempre que quieras.

Furihata se sonrojo, Kagami se ahogó con un gran trozo de carne de su hamburguesa, Kasamatsu que hasta ese entonces había escuchado en silencio junto con Sakurai, se movió incomodo, mientras que Sakurai se sonrojo más de lo que Furihata hizo.

—Yo he querido besar a Shin-chan por tanto tiempo.

—Estoy un poco celoso de ti, Furi— Kagami dijo, pero estaba más molesto, pensando en que Akashi se aprovechó de la falta de conocimiento de su amigo y compañero.

Sakurai asintió y Kasamatsu soltó un suspiro que paso casi desapercibido, excepto por una persona que no era persona.

Su mirada escaneo rápidamente a los extraterrestres fuera, el peliverde se sonrojo, mientras que Kuroko mantuvo una pequeña mirada altanera, al igual que Aomine, Kise por otro parte solo lo miraba a él mientras sonreía, al parecer todos olvidaron que la audición de sus novios es extremadamente buena.

Takao se ríe, mientras su mirada se conecta con la de Midorima y sonríe.

"No todos, Kasamatsu-senpai"

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante voy a preguntar siempre... No vaya a ser que un día despierte y ya este divorciado. — ¡Y Dios no! Furihata de ninguna manera quiere eso.

(Tampoco Akashi)

Takao se ríe, ese es un buen consejo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, realmente quería escribir un poco de esto, así que fui y lo hice.


End file.
